Entre Pesadillas
by Dtrululu
Summary: ¿Somos esclavos de lo que decimos y dueños de lo que callamos O somos dueños de lo que decimos y esclavos de lo que callamos?


_**Entre Pesadillas**_

Lo que creyó que seria un día normal para ella Brittany S. Pierce se transformo en una condena desde su punto de vista no esperaba que esto le pasara pero vamos al punto de partida ¿Les parece?

**PDV de Brittany**  
Mis recuerdos no son lo más acertados o creo que mi punto de vista debe tener algo mal porque lo que yo considero que es hacer amigos, para otros significa coquetear porque cada hombre y una que otra mujer que conozco quieren llegar a más. ¿Cuándo se complico todo? Cuando conocí a Mike el era amable, modesto, cariñoso, y muy simpático nunca me llamo la atención solo lo veía como un gran amigo, pero al parecer a el le dio un amor a primera vista porque desde ese entonces y hablamos de dos años atrás siempre ha estado hay para mi yo nunca lo he visto como mas que un hermano.

Por otro lado esta Santana ella es dulce, encantadora, comprensiva, eso si solo cuando estamos a solas para los demás es una clase de gran perra dominadora, pero ese no es el caso desde que la conocí e sido conciente que nuestra relación no era normal o en otras palabras no era como las amistades debían ser, yo para mi alegría o desgracia como lo quieran ver me enamore de ella como pude ni idea pero hay algo en ella que me atrae como si de un imán habláramos.

Ya hechas las presentaciones mas importantes tendríamos que irnos al 12 junio del 2012 porque hay creo que todo comenzó a derrumbarse… ese día Mike y yo encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa charlando muy ridículamente de temas mundanos e incoherentes entre una risa me recosté de su pecho era muy musculoso, y dulce pero lo que yo mas quería era que encontrara una chica que lo quisiera, de un momento a otro sentí como me despego de el y se fue arrodillando ante mi estaba muy asustada eso lo había visto en pocos momentos de mi vida y eran películas, trate de que volviera a sentarse pero el solamente movió su mano a su bolsillo tratando de alcanzar algo, y lo encontró saco una cajita de ese lugar y yo no sabia que hacer.

-Britt, se que no esta en tus planes que quizás es lo que menos te pase por la cabeza pero yo quiero pedirte una cosa…- antes de poder seguir hablando abrió la cajita que cargaba en sus manos y como ya yo había temido entre ellas estaba un espectacular anillo pero creo hubiera preferido que hablara antes de que ocurriría lo imprevisto llegaron mis padres al verlo a el arrodillado, y a mi sin palabras para ellos solo significo algo BODA.

-Pensé que nunca pasaría estoy tan contenta hija pero que hermoso- Grito mi madre antes que pudiera reaccionar.  
-Vaya pensé que tardarías toda la vida en agarrar agallas pero felicidades- dijo mi padre antes de pasar al cuarto

Al parecer para el que mi familia lo hubiera aceptado fue lo que necesitaba porque tomo mi mano y inserto ese anillo yo ya no sabia como reaccionar mi familia estaba alegre, el estaba feliz y ¿como destrozas en segundos a las personas que han estado hay para ti?.

Así pasaron dos meses, en esos dos meses planificaron todo lo que podían, en ese momento quería ser menor de edad y tener de mi parte la justicia para no poder llevar acabo aquello, y lo peor es que desde que el asunto se había hecho noticia en la comunidad Santana se había alejado de mi, quizás no fuera notorio para los demás pero cada que nos reuníamos solo intercambiamos como mucho dos palabras cosa que me dolía como no quería que lo hiciera.

Llego el fulano día porque a mi futuro ¿Marido? Se le antojo hacer la boda el día 12 agosto yo todavía no sabia cual era la afición por ese día y en lo mas mínimo me interesaba, a mi parecer mi persona era una simple ficha que movían ellos a antojo de la boda, no opinaba, no daba ideas, ni me había entregado al que seria mi esposo, no lograba entender como todo lo que mas temía se volvía realidad y no hacia nada para impedirlo.

Estaba atardeciendo primero nos casaríamos por el civil cosa que mis padres les pareció buena idea realizar en nuestra propio hogar según sus palabras saldría de la casa ya casada valga la redundancia, y así estábamos 15 sillas de cada lado entre ellas estaban todos los que podía llamar mis amigos porque al parecer no se daban cuenta que esto no me parecía nada genial, y ella en primera fila de mi lado observándome con una mirada de ¿Suplica? No lo se yo solo quería pararme y gritar que detuvieran este espectáculo pero en dos meses no había podido alzar la voz no lo haría ahora, Mike tuvo la gran idea de hacer votos y por supuesto el empezó.

_"Se que todos se preguntaran porque elegí esta fecha y la verdad es que no hubiera elegido otra porque ya son dos años y para casi tres de los muchos que vienen por delante que conozco a este ángel, y desde ese día quería estar en este mismo lugar quizás no diciendo esto, pero si quería y quiero estar junto a ella por el resto de mis días.  
Te amo y quiero que todos sepan que desde hoy eres mía, y yo soy tuyo"._

En ese momento lo recordé el 12 de diciembre el me conoció por una amiga en común, pero desde ese día el había sido inseparable de mi, era mi turno y lo único que pude decir fue un "Te quiero" todos excepto ella esa morena se encontraban aplaudiendo de entusiasmo, nadie además de mi le presto atención pero vi como a ella le corría una lagrima por la mejilla y justo a mi me paso lo mismo solo que esta la limpio mi ahora marido con un beso que me supo agrio.

Todos pasamos hacia la casa unos se fueron a la barra que contrataron a pedir tragos pero yo solo la podía mirarla a ella como se sentaba en uno de mis muebles con la mirada baja, y escuchando a todos los que intentaban sin éxito coquetearle, Mike y yo nos retiramos a otra sala porque mis padres querían decirnos algo pero resulta que sus padres también estaban nos felicitaron a la vez que nos deseaban lo mejor en vano porque ya yo estaba viviendo en un circulo de angustia que no se cerraría.

Entre tanta celebración aproveche para escurrirme hacia donde estaba San ahora sola, ni me vio sentarme estaba meditando y mi único acto fue robarle un beso, un beso que borro los miles de mal sabores que había recibido en los últimos dos meses un beso del cual como premio obtuve una cachetada, sin duda valía la pena así lo hice de nuevo solo que estaba vez atrape sus manos entre las mías para darle un beso o darme un beso con el cual poder vivir, después de unos instantes resistiéndose cedió ante mi y me correspondió entre lagrimas.

-No me hagas esto- me dijo entre sollozos pero yo no la escuche sencillamente lleve mi mano a su rostro para recibir otro beso que me trajera a la vida, ella solo paso sus manos a mi cuello para profundizar pero de pronto llevo sus manos a mis hombros alejándome de ella – por favor no me hagas esto, no creo merecérmelo déjame en paz- me pidió con mas lagrimas amenazando con salir, pero en eso ingresaron a la habitación mi esposo, junto con los invitados claro buscando a la novia.

**PDV de Santana**

-Ey Mike acá esta Britt, no te preocupes esta con San- indico uno de los chicos dándole paso a Mike para que se acercara a su esposa.  
-Mi amor porque no me dijiste que venias con San llevamos ratito buscándote porque tus padres quieren ver un baile- dijo sonriente para luego dirigirse a la morena- ¿Vienes?-  
-No, yo me quedare un rato mas acá- informe esquivando la mirada de las dos personas que tenia enfrente.  
-Ni hablar San, además tu eres su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga que además sabe cantar así que serás la única voz que se escuche en esa sala vamos- me obligo Mike casi a la fuerza, al entrar a la habitación el muchacho me indico la canción que tendría que interpretar y volvió con Brittany al centro de la sala esperando los acordes de la melodía.

**_Eres,_**_**  
**_**_Lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,_**_**  
**_**_Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,_**_**  
**_**_Tan solo dime lo que es_**_**  
**_**_Que aquí me tienes._**

A pesar de lo mucho que quería llorar en ese preciso momento se trago hasta la última lágrima a la vez que veía como su rubia y ahora su amor imposible bailaba con su esposo.

**_Eres,_**_**  
**_**_Cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,_**_**  
**_**_Lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,_**_**  
**_**_Lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy._**

Estaba concentrada en la canción pero no podía evita fijar mi vista en la "linda" pareja que bailaba tan ágilmente, "Si tan solo fuera yo" era la única frase que pasaba por mi mente hasta que mis ojos hicieron contacto con ese precioso azul de su mirada.

**_Que más puedo decirte,_**_**  
**_**_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,_**_**  
**_**_Pero lo que hoy siento,_**_**  
**_**_Es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres_**_**  
**_**_Lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres._**

Su mirada reflejaba tristeza pero yo quería entender porque no me despegaba de su mirar era hipnotizante ella era hipnotizante, vi como una lagrima corría por su rostro pero nadie se daba cuenta que esa niña estaba llorando.

**_Eres,_**_**  
**_**_El tiempo que comparto eso eres,_**_**  
**_**_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,_**_**  
**_**_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._**

Y hay justo hay vi como su miraba me quería transmitir un mensaje, y al parecer sus labios también porque pude ve perfectamente como articulaba un "Te Amo" aunque estábamos en un punto muerto ella con su esposo, y yo con mis sentimientos.

**_Soy,_**_**  
**_**_El que quererte quiere como novia soy,_**_**  
**_**_El que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,_**_**  
**_**_El que por ti daría la vida ese soy._**_**  
**_**_Aquí estoy a tu lado,_**_**  
**_**_Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,_**_**  
**_**_No te has imaginado,_**_**  
**_**_Lo que por ti he esperado pues eres_**_**  
**_**_Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres_**_**  
**_**_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres_**_**  
**_**_Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres._**

Para mi el mundo se había detenido Mike, su esposo le dio un beso para culminar su baile y yo no resistí mas salí lo mas pronto que pude sin ver atrás, sin fijarme nada, ni nadie corrí y corrí solo para detenerme en el único lugar al que no quería ir o quizás si, el lugar donde nos conocimos.

**FLASH BACK**

Esa día mejor dicho esa tarde estaba en un parque escondida entre algunos árboles, con apenas un top deportivo y unos shorts ajustados se encontraba recostada en unos de los árboles tomando un descanso y por supuesto sus imprescindibles audífonos muy concentrada cuando vio a una rubia escabullirse hacia ese lugar al parecer huyendo de alguien y sin darse cuanta tropezó.

-Ey ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto sacándome los audífonos de los oídos  
-Mejor que nunca- dijo automáticamente pero al subir la mirada y ver a esa morena no pudo controlar sus palabras – Gracias linda, ahora si estoy muy bien- continúo para ir hacia donde se encontraba Santana.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer solo preguntaba- aclaro viendo de arriba abajo a esa rubia ya que iba con una camiseta azul, y unos shorts blancos a juego con sus tenis- solo por curiosidad ¿Qué haces por acá?- interrogo verdaderamente interesada.  
-Pues nada linda huía de alguien pero no tiene importancia, ¿y tu que haces acá sola?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara al notar que esa morena que tenia en frente no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
-Yo solo quería eso, estar sola- respondió ahora admirando los dulces ojos, y tan magnifica cara que se le presentaba en frente- pero ¿de quien huías?- volvió a cuestionar indicándole a la rubia que se sentara junto a ella.  
-De un chico que no se cansa de recibir negativas- contesto esquiva acercándose mas a la pelinegra -¿Y porque estar sola, cuando puedes estar con alguien?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta, al parecer ninguna de las dos se cansaría de hacer preguntas.  
-¿Si no se cansa de recibir negativas, porque no le das una oportunidad?- su curiosidad seguía creciendo pero al parecer esa chica no estaba dispuesta responderle con palabras porque se sitúo justo en frente de ella y rozo sus labios.  
-Bueno aparte de eso, porque no me gusta- explico detenidamente observando la reacción de su acompañante que solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Y tu porque tan sola, cuando puedes estar con alguien?- volvió a repetir la pregunta.  
-Porque…- comenzó y sin pensarlo se lanzo a los labios de la rubia que no se quedo atrás y la sujeto por el cuello exigiendo un beso mas profundo las dos estaban ansiosas pero la rubia no se aguanto y mordió los carnosos labios de esa morena para insertar su lengua a ese momento pero la pelinegra se separo un poco para poder hablar- porque no he conocido a nadie que bese tan bien como tu- comunico pero ahora fue ella la que inicio la pelea de sus lenguas acariciando a su vez el rostro de esa rubia.

Lamentablemente no pudieron continuar porque el teléfono de Brittany comenzó a sonar, al ver quien llamaba se levanto sin dejar de mirar a la morena en frente de ella justo cuando se iba a retirar se volvió para preguntar- ¿Cómo te llamas?-  
-Santana, mi nombre es Santana- contesto lanzándole un beso al que la rubia solo le guiño el ojo y se retiro.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Esa tarde fue cuando esa rubia le dio vuelta a mi mundo y por una tarde como esa estoy llorando hoy.

* * *

Gracias a quien se toma su tiempo para leer las tonterías que escribo **$:**


End file.
